Visit
by bukalay
Summary: Sunohara Youhei, who was still working for company he applied at, decides to get a vacation leave during Christmas. He knew of Nagisa's death and his best friend's descent to depression. He decides to visit them in order for his friend not to go back the way he was five years ago.
1. Chapter 1

A story inspired by the happenings of Episode 21 of After Story

* * *

"Heh, guess I'll go visit him. He needs someone to take care of himself" A black haired man, in his late 20s, wearing a long brown overcoat with a white scarf across his neck, said to himself as he walked towards the living room of the house.

"Oi Mei, I'll be going to Hikarizaka to see Ushio-chan and Okazaki" the same black haired man as he informed someone on where he was going

"Wait for me Onii-chan, I'll be going with you!" the black haired girl, identified as Mei said, as she got into the eyesight of her brother.

"Well go get ready, I'll wait for you here" the blackhead replied

"hai, Youhei-niichan" Mei answered.

After a few minutes, Mei, who's now wearing a pink overcoat and a pinkish scarf across her neck said.

"Well then let's get going" the black head, now identified as Youhei said as he put on his white running shoes.

"Hai!" Mei replied as she too put on her pink running shoes.

"You got everything you need?" Youhei asked his little sister

"yep"

"locked everything inside the house?"

"yep"

"well then lets go!" Youhei enthusiastically said as he locked the door of the house.

Well who wouldn't be excited, you get to see your bestfriend during highschool, and his cute little daughter to boot

"ne niichan, do you think trains are still functional?" Mei asked her big brother as the both of them walked towards the train station

"yes, why wouldn't they be?" Youhei answered

"well because the weather forecast said that it will snow all over Japan today"

"really? we better go to the train station pronto" Youhei said

And as fate would have it, a car stopped right before them then the windows were lowered

"Sunohara-senpai!" red head guy in the car called out to Youhei

"Uzumaki-san, what a pleasure seeing you here" Youhei greeted his junior in the company he is working

"well. Sunohara-senpai, there was a call for you at the office and the HR chairperson said that you were on a vacation leave, so I instead of heading towards the dormitory where you lived, I rushed here immediately" the Uzumaki said

"Who could've called me in the office and not reach me on my mobile phone" Youhei muttered

"Well who called?"

"It was a woman's voice, she identified herself as Furukawa" Uzumaki answered

"Sanae-san?"both Youhei and Mei said in unison

"What did she say?" Youhei asked, as he felt there was something wrong

"She said that Ushio-chan fell ill, the same sickness that Nagisa had, she thought that maybe Tomoya-san would push himself to the limit" Uzumaki relayed the message

"What!" Youhei shouted internally as the shocking news shook his very core

"Mei, would you still like to see Ushio-chan?" the blackhead asked his little sister

"All the more reason to do so niichan!" Mei said as she is seen visibly shaking, either from the cold or from the news, either way they need to go to Hikarizaka fast

"Umm, Uzumaki-san, can we hitch a ride towards the train station?" Mei voiced out

"Umm yeah sure, hop in" Uzumaki said as he invited the black haired siblings inside his car, to which the Sunohara siblings gladly obliged.

The trio, now headed towards nearest train station when a frustrating news from the car's radio was heard

_"We interrupt your regular programming for this public advisory. Due to the approaching snow storm, all trains in Japan will not be operating for business. Those trains that are still traveling as this announcement is made, they will stop once they reach their next station"_


	2. Chapter 2

"_We interrupt your regular programming for this public advisory. Due to the approaching snow storm, all trains in Japan will not be operating for business. Those trains that are still traveling as this announcement is made, they will stop once they reach their next station"_

"Damn!" Youhei cursed

"niichan! What do we do!"

"If you don't mind Uzumaki-san, would you be kind enough to drop us off at Hikarizaka?"

"eh? Your destination was Hikarizaka? Well then sure, I don't mind, In fact I am heading there myself"

"if you would be so kind, can you speed up? Someone's life is on the line" Mei voiced out

"Mei!" Youhei scolded.

Kind of ironic because when he was still in high school, he was one of the rude delinquents the school had ever produced

"It did sound like that when Furukawa-san said the message. So sure" Uzumaki replied as he sped the car he is driving.

"Ne niichan, why did Sanae-san tried to contact you via the company and not through your mobile phone?" Mei asked her big brother

"Remember last month when I was involved in a Stick up incident?"

"Yeah, you were almost killed. If it wasn't for your phone that was in your breast pocket"

"Which was destroyed, so I had to get a new number. The only ones who had been informed are you, Mom, Dad and Tomoyo" Youhei answered.

"Which reminds me, the boss wants you to know that you shouldn't try to be a hero" Uzumaki voiced out

"Why so? As far as I know, Niichan Is far from being a hero" Mei said, trying to lift the car's mood by telling what she thought of her brother

"Hey!" Youhei indignantly reacted

"Didn't you hear? The only reason your brother was stabbed because he tried to stop the criminal from stabbing a kid at arm's length of the criminal"

"Hey, what was I supposed to do? If it hadn't been for me, that kid would have been buried by now"

"Well the thing is, You, Sunohara-senpai are one of the best employees the company had, and the boss threw a fit when he heard you were stabbed in that incident"

"I'm proud of you niichan" Mei said as she kissed her brother's cheeks.

"huh? I don't quite get it? Sunohara-chan, your brother was almost killed" Uzumaki said

"Well you see, Oniichan would always protect someone who is he deems weaker than him, like children or women. It may sound sexist and what not, but he'll always be there to protect someone who is in need of protection." Mei explained her reasons.

"Mei, aren't you a bit old to be praising your older brother like that?" Youhei asked whose cheeks are already red from the praises he got from his little sister

* * *

After some time, the trio, are already near the Hikarizaka train station from outside.

"By the way Uzumaki-san, who are you visiting in Hikarizaka?" Youhei asked

"The Fujibayashis, do you know them?" Uzumaki answers

"Does this Fujibayashi have twin daughters, one who works as a nurse and the other a kindergarten teacher?" Mei asked

"Why yes, do you know Ryou-chan and Kyou-chan Sunohara-senpai?"

"Yes, can I get their numbers? I have a feeling I need to contact them" Youhei said as he got his phone from his pocket

"Sure" The Uzumaki said as he relayed the number of the twins.

* * *

Time passed and they arrived at the Hikarizaka train station

"Thanks, you can drop us off here" Youhei said to his junior

"Nagisa! Please Save Ushio! NAGISAAAAAAA!" Tomoya's voice echoed through the street in which the Sunohara siblings are just getting off

"Okazaki!" "Okazaki-san!" Both siblings said at the same time.

"Uzumaki-san, please wait for a little while longer, we need to go and rescue someone!

The siblings ran towards the source of the voice and there they found an unconscious Tomoya and Ushio

"Oi! Okazaki! Okazaki!" Youhei shouted as he rushed towards the downed father and daughter.

Hoping for the best, Youhei tried to find the unconscious black head's pulse

"There it is!" The former blond exclaimed as he found the pulse

He then tried to pry Tomoya's grip over the 'sleeping' Ushio's form. He successfully did that and then quickly started to find the little girl's pulse.

"No, no, no" Youhei muttered to himself as he couldn't find the pulse of the little girl.

"Yes! He shouted as soon as he found the little beating sensation on the girl

"Mei! Carry Ushio-chan to the van and call Uzumaki-san for me, we'll bring Okazaki there.

In response, Mei rushed towards her brother and retrieved the little girl in his arms.

* * *

Not long after, Uzumaki is seen rushing towards his senpai.

"Senpai, what happened? I saw Mei-chan carrying a child to the van" Uzumaki immediately asked as soon as he arrived

"Ask later, we need to get this guy and the girl to a hospital immediately!" Youhei said, quite alarmed

"Hai!"

* * *

Once the workmates arrived at the van, they immediately placed the unconscious father at the center, with Youhei on the unconscious guy's right and Mei on his left, with Ushio on her lap.

"Mei, contact Fujibayashi and tell them the situation, we need someone to assist us immediately as soon as we get there!" Youhei ordered her sister.

"Which Fujibayashi nii-chan?"

"Anyone!"

Then the van ran at full speed towards the nearest hospital

* * *

As soon as the van arrived, bad news immediately greeted the rushing group.

"I'm sorry but the girl didn't make it" a man in wearing a pure white laboratory gown said, "but we can still save this father"

"Please doctor, please do what you can" Youhei pleaded for his best friend's life

"We will do what we can" the doctor said as he left with the patient.

* * *

In the end, even Tomoya didn't make it, the doctors concluded that the cause of death was ultimately exhaustion and hypothermia.

His corpse, along with Ushio's were buried next to where Nagisa's corpse was buried. The Furukawas, even Tomoya's father and grandmother attended the funeral service along with the Fujibayashis, Tomoyo, and all the people that was touched by Tomoya's helping hand

"I was not fast enough" Youhei's survivor's guilt began to kick in

Youhei was the only person not to break down, aside from Furukawa Akio and Yoshino, he had to support everyone and be the pillar of support for everyone else.

But seeing his best friend and his best friend's daughter buried was harder for him, sure it was a lot painful for the parents and grandparents of the people being buried, but the pain and grief this causes him can ever be understood by anyone.

Soon everyone left except for the father of Tomoya and Youhei.

Mei went with the other girls, upon the request of Youhei

"I thank you for being there for my son, when I was not able to" Naoyuki said to the former blond

"yeah, he was there for me too"

"I hope my son forgives me for my shortcomings as a father" Naoyuki muttered as he turned his back towards the grave

"I'm sure he was able to forgive you." Youhei reassured the older party

"Well then I need to go"

"yeah"

Minutes passed and Youhei still haven't moved from his post.

"It's okay to cry" A familiar voice said

"Tomoyo huh?"

"I understand he is the only friend you had since getting kicked out by the soccer club"

"So you knew about that"

"Everybody in the school knows. I was only informed when I was elected as Student Council president"

"I see"

"You can still count on us, you can release them"

"But, he was still too young to die! Dammit" His tears began to show

"I know"

"Why did it have to be him?! It should've been someone else! He does not deserve this fate! He has been through a lot already!" and the next words he uttered were incomprehensible due to him sobbing.

"It's okay Youhei-kun, let it all out"

(THE END)

* * *

A/N: got to admit… I am not satisfied with this piece of work… but due insufficient information like how things work in ICUs and Japanese funeral service… This was the result I had…

And I failed to make everyone cry in this... This was supposed to come out during Christmas, but that would be too harsh...

Read and Review guys!


End file.
